


milkshake.

by kristannuccia



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristannuccia/pseuds/kristannuccia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a hot summer afternoon at sergio's place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	milkshake.

**Author's Note:**

> second fic ever written, so sorry for not paying enough justice to its subjects. archiving all my fics on AO3, so sorry if you've read it before on LJ. this was written back in 2009 hahah what is my life.

It’s not very difficult for Fernando to end up at Sergio’s place for entire afternoons, especially when he’s the only one who has a big swimming pool in his backyard and Madrid’s hot summer days are suffocating. National duty is over and the whole team is having a couple of weeks off before getting back to training with clubs.  
Fernando is leaning on the kitchen counter, still in his t-shirt and swimming trunks, his mind abducted by some intense thinking. Sergio enters the kitchen in only his swimming trunks, his feet leaving a wet path behind him while drops of warm water trickle down his chest from every strand of his chocolate dark hair. He runs a hand through it and rapidly ties it in a messy knot, while walking past Fernando to take some cold and refreshing drink out of the fridge.

“I wonder why Íker refused to join us here and preferred to go shopping with Cesc instead. The water in the pool is perfect.”  
No answer from the striker. Sergio tilts his head and tries to guess what could be worrying his friend, slightly raising an eyebrow.

“Fernando, are you okay..?”

“Uh? Oh.. yeah. You know, I just can’t stand hot weather anymore since I’ve been living in the UK.”

Sergio lightly giggles and takes a couple of glasses out of the cupboard to fill them with ice cubes.

“You strikers. Pfft.”

Shaking his head, he lightly hits Fernando’s chest with his shoulder, pulling all the air out of his friend’s lungs with the sudden and unexpected gesture.

“Ouff! Hey!” and with that, he returns a light punch on Sergio’s shoulder, trying to avoid eye contact with him and hiding his embarrassment behind a shy smile.

Sergio peeks in the fridge and starts making a list of all the possible beverages to offer to his friend after placing the glasses on the counter next to Fernando.  
“Beer, juice… and umm... I have some strawberries here… uh… milk… I need to do some shopping soon I guess.”

After some seconds of silence, an idea pollutes Fernando’s mind.

“Let’s make milkshake!” He proposes happily, a wide smile already plastered on the freckled blonde’s face.

“M-…milkshake? Now? Are you sure? I- I don’t think I’ve ever even made one!” Sergio is a bit sceptical about his friends’ suggestion. Besides, he would’ve preferred some alcoholic beverage to relax him while sunbathing. Oh well.

“Sure! Take out the milk and the strawberries, come on!”  
Sergio hesitantly takes the milk and the bowl of fresh strawberries out of the fridge and places them next to the glasses full of already semi-melted ice cubes on the counter beside Fernando. Sergio’s face is absolutely doubtful about his friend’s original idea.

“You won’t poison me, will you?”

“Oh Sergio, I’m sure it’ll come out great! Don’t you trust me?” Fernando delivers a grin that’s impossible for Sergio to resist.

“Uh... okay... Well, no, I don’t trust you, but as long as you do the washing up afterwards, I’m fine with anything you want to try out. Just, don’t set the kitchen on fire por favor.”

Fernando raises his eyebrows and grabs one of his friend’s tanned arms before he could turn around and walk outside again.

“Since you don’t know how to make one, I’m going to teach you… so you’re not going anywhere my dear.”

Sergio accepts the challenge with an amused smile, transfixing his friend’s gaze with his eyes.

“Okay master. Teach me.”

Fernando blushes visibly but he can’t take his eyes away from the Sevillian’s stare. The spray of freckles across his cheeks become pink and even more visible on the pale skin. His heart beats frantically; something that always happens when the defender’s around.  
This time is different though. He feels something springing out from his friend, something that makes his head lightly spin, and something which goes beyond the dizziness caused by the hot summer afternoon.  
His fingertips are frozen already and when he moves his hand from Sergio’s arm to the inside of one of the glasses to grasp one of the ice cubes, the temperature of his skin doesn’t vary at all.

“First, the ice.”

With his eyes still enthralled by the big brown iris of the defender, Fernando lightly pushes Sergio backwards so the Sevillian finds himself leaning on the big kitchen table placed in the middle of the room. As soon as he touches the edge of the wooden piece of furniture, Fernando places the ice cube in the small crook of his collarbone, making him hiss from the sudden chilly contact. Fernando’s eyes darkened with longing and Sergio can’t help but notice how he tortures that pink swollen lower lip while he starts sliding the cube up on his neck, causing him to feel shivers all along his spine. Sergio licks his lips and surrends to the feeling, finally breaking eye contact and tilting his head back to grant Fernando more access to his neck.  
Fernando slowly slides the ice cube upwards, covering Sergio’s Adam apple, then moves along the jaw line, reaching the spot covered in ink behind his ear. He moves closer then, his lower body adjusting itself between Sergio’s legs that get pulled apart by one of Fernando’s knees. The contact with the wet fabric of Sergio’s swimming trunks causes Fernando to shudder.  
The ice cube is slid towards the nape of Sergio’s neck, making him quiver for the sudden shiver that’s sent throughout his body. Switching the position of the ice cube from one hand to the other, Fernando embraces Sergio fully, Sergio’s hands slowly making their way towards the striker’s arse. His long fingers dig into the soft flesh and a moan escapes Fernando’s mouth, immediately reaching Sergio’s crotch and awakening his senses.  
Fernando’s long fingers, soaked in water, trail the cube up to Sergio’s inviting lips, stopping right there, his mesmerized look pauses on them. Sergio slowly parts his lips to grant him access, and the sudden warmth around those frozen fingers feels like heaven to Fernando. Sergio suckles at the cube, which instantly melts at the contact of his warm tongue, and hungrily clenches his lips around Fernando’s skinny fingers. His hands become more possessive on the madrileño, dragging him closer and feeling his stiff length colliding with Fernando’s. The sudden friction causes both men to groan loudly and the sound of each others’ pleased reactions arouses them even more. Sergio quickly licks away the water dripping from Fernando’s fingers and lets that holy hand worship his lips, the bare touch driving him completely insane. Fernando withdraws his hand then and returning the favour, he starts licking away the wet trail that the ice cube had left on that tanned, sweet skin, nibbling at the jawbone and starting to suck predatorily once he finds the tender flesh of Sergio’s neck. Sergio feels like he could explode just from the touch of those sinful lips, whimpering at every flit of Fernando’s tongue on him. His breath is ragged and his mind is confused, who would’ve expected that a normal and quiet afternoon with his friend would’ve turned out into this?  
Fernando quickly withdraws his mouth and turns himself to grab a handful of strawberries from the bowl on the counter.

“Then strawberries.”

Holding the small fruit by the green leaves, he delves his tongue out and, leading the tip of the strawberry in his mouth, arranges a slow, sensual bite into it.  
Sergio’s eyes go wide, and he straddles Fernando even closer so they can get some more divine friction from that. Fernando’s lips are dyed pink and the contact with the fruit emphasizes the colour, making their fullness even more evident. The rest of the strawberry disappears behind them seconds later.  
Another fruit is taken and placed between Sergio’s parted lips; Fernando doesn’t forget to remove the leaves this time. He doesn’t give Sergio any chance to process the move as he bites the sweet berry halfway so that his lips lightly brush on the defender’s.  
The sudden collision between their mouths is ragged, visceral and their tongues immediately find an unspoken pace, savouring each other’s taste for the very first time. The strawberry’s flavour is even sweeter mixed with Sergio’s taste and Fernando’s lips are just as soft as they look. Fernando’s hands tangle in Sergio’s hair; releasing it from its restraint and allowing the striker to dig his fingertips into that soft and perfumed mess.  
The frantic kiss suddenly weaken Sergio’s knees, his hands grasping Nando’s shirt, bringing him down with him onto their knees, Nando’s hands wrapped around Sergio’s neck. He straddles Sergio to lay himself on top of him, still hungrily feeding from the defender’s mouth. They roll on one side, never breaking the kiss, among the clashing of teeth and flits of their restless tongues, until Fernando finally lays right on top of Sergio.  
When they both finally gasp for air, ragged breath releases from their swollen lips. Fernando takes advantage of this to push himself up and stops a second to admire the Sevillian’s beautiful body. His tiny fingers gently pick and wrap around the waistband of the coloured trunks, lowering them past the emphatic hipbones, revealing ink-covered skin and releasing an aching member from its constrictions before discarding them forgetfully on the floor. Sergio smiles shyly, suddenly feeling vulnerable under the striker’s longing eyes. Fernando reaches up to pick some more strawberries and the milk, spreading the fruits on the tanned, caramel-smooth-body graced by firm muscles and inked skin. The milk will wait on their side a bit longer. The defender peels the superfluous t-shirt from Fernando, revealing myriads of freckles over a milk-pale body, before shoving the garment somewhere away from them. Fernando’s swollen lips attack Sergio’s neck once again, eagerly, more wanton than Sergio would’ve ever expected, forcing him to moan and writhe. He loudly gasps for air as soon as he mouths one of his nipples, pretending to fail at catching a strawberry there. Fernando covers every inch of exposed skin with kisses and bites and licks and nibbles, causing Sergio to tense in total pleasure, his erection copiously covered in a glistening fluid already.  
Fernando trails down, more, lower and soon he reaches Sergio’s belly button, brushing the tip of his nose there, closing his eyes to smell the scent of the smooth skin he’s so close to. He redesigns the obscene tattoo with the tip of his tongue, stopping right at the base of Sergio’s member, not touching it yet. Once the contact is broken, the Sevillian protests loudly but he’s stopped halfway by a cold and wet sensation.

“Milk.”

Fernando now pours some milk all over Sergio’s lower belly, the mixture of pleasure and surprise on Sergio’s face is priceless. He draws in a deep breath and rolls his eyes to the back of his head once he feels the warmth of Nando’s mouth on him again. Fernando’s eyes are wide and transfixed on Sergio’s, flashing lust and shamelessness. His full lips work on the whole length first, then he enfolds Sergio completely, tongue playfully teasing every inch of swollen skin, tracing the pulsing vein, circling erratically. Nando’s hands trail the curves of Sergio’s hipbones, sliding down to his thighs, chewed down nails digging into soft flesh as Sergio’s fingers tangle in Fernando’s messy hair, driving the pace of Fernando’s mouth on him slow, hungry and breathtaking still.  
When Fernando reaches up to wrap his fingers around Sergio’s length, the rhythm gets faster, frantic, and overwhelming. Sergio is suddenly and blissfully sent over the edge by that tongue which licks away every trace of milk, the mellow taste of it mixing with the bitterness of Sergio’s fluids. His orgasm slowly fades away, lulled by Fernando’s praising, incessant, worshipping.  
A long breath is released from Sergio’s lungs as he drags Fernando up to face him, closing the space between their mouths in a second.  
He had never made a milkshake before, but if making it was always this good, he wouldn’t want to do anything else for the rest of his life.

*  



End file.
